


The answer to everything

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Even, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Parallel Universes, Romance, True Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Even didn't let himself believe in parallel universes up until Isak came into his life.





	The answer to everything

Isak was so beautiful and smart. He was so shy yet keen and talkative when things caught his attention. Even was fascinated each time a new, but one thing that was etched in his memory more than others was Isak’s enthusiasm towards the theory of parallel universes. Even couldn’t stop toying with the idea ever since Isak talked about it like only he did.

His boy was so amazing and quirky. He was adorable, the softest boy Even had ever laid his eyes on.  Even loved Isak more than words could tell, more than anything anybody could ever understand. Even was sure there weren’t enough universes to contain his love to his baby, it sometimes felt as if the universes were expending all the time infinitely, unbelievably fast, forming more and more possibilities to try and catch up to how Even felt, but that was never enough… There would never be enough universes in this reality to comprehend Even’s love to Isak, the mathematics would never catch up, it would never get any hold or control on his heart. Nothing was enough when it came to Isak. Isak broke all the rules of this universe, and all the other universes’ rules right away.

Even was counting the moments they were apart, already planning what they’ll do when they were back together, jokingly thinking to himself that whatever possibility they didn’t do in this universe at that time, they’ve probably done in another universe.

However, one thing was for sure - Even couldn’t remember his life before this boy – Isak was everything good and pure in this universe, and in any other universe as well. He was melting Even’s heart and making him warm all over.

Even didn’t want to think about parallel universes before he met Isak. Everything seemed too big, too infinite, too wide and wild. It was scary. It made him feel even more alone than he already felt. He tried to convince himself he was the director of his own life, that life was a movie you have some sort of control over… But his bipolarity took the holds from his hands so many times before, too many times before, leaving him helpless, broken and alone. He was so alone. Both physically and mentally.

But Isak made him notice so many possibilities, feel things he didn’t know were real. It was as if he lived in a different universe before Isak came into his life. Isak seemed to be the answer to everything. Isak WAS the answer to everything.

Even in his deepest lows, Isak was there by his side, picking up his pieces and holding Even together, slowly but determinedly bringing everything back into place, soothing and relaxing him. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. Day by day. Whatever it took. Isak never let him feel alone anymore, in any way, even when Even tried to push him away. There was always a glimpse of Isak as a bright color in the far far end of his conscious, making sure that he’ll be alright even if everything seemed wrong at that moment. He was always there, even without Even being aware of him.

It sometimes felt as if he was in a movie, because his raw emotions just couldn’t be so strong. Nothing could be THAT strong, right? How could anybody feel anything remotely as strong and beautiful as THIS? It felt like something you could only see in the theater, or on your computer/TV screen. It was as if he was living one of those epic love stories he always adored.

It took him some time, but Even slowly but surely realized that he wasn’t the director of his own life. It was always about he and Isak. THEY were the directors of THEIR life, in this universe, and in all the others as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about this one, I've never written anything like this before... ^^"  
> Please let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos/comments! I'd really like to know your thoughts about it xx


End file.
